This application is related to the child resistant closure disclosed in applicant's pending application Ser. No. 07/878,914, filed May 6, 1992, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,170,900, dated Dec. 15, 1992, wherein an outer cap is freely rotatable on an inner cap and a latch assembly is positioned between the top walls of the inner and outer caps for connecting the inner and outer caps together, whereby the closure can be removed from the bottle. The latch assembly includes a post integral with the top wall of the inner cap and a latch member slidably mounted in the space between the top walls of the inner and outer caps for engagement with the post to interconnect the inner and outer caps. An aperture is provided in the top wall of the outer cap alignable with a top surface of the post, whereby the position of the post can be observed to indicate alignment of the latch member with the post preparatory to sliding the latch member into engagement with the post.